Ultimate Duel Monsters
Ultimate Duel Monsters (究極のデュエルモンスター) is the variant game of Duel Monsters. Rules Basic *There are two players in each Duel. *Each player makes a Deck using 40 cards. The Decks are shuffled before a Duel. *There are two kinds of cards; Monster Cards and Spell Cards. *Each player starts with 8000 Life Points. If a player runs out of Life Points they lose. *At the beginning of a Duel, each player draws five cards, which become their hand. *The players take turns. Each turn the turn player draws one card from their Deck. *If a player cannot draw because there are no more cards in their Deck, they lose. *The turn player can Summon cards from their hand in Attack or Defense Mode. Attack Mode is vertical. Defense Mode is horizontal. *The turn player can attack with Attack Mode monsters. **If an Attack Mode monster battles another Attack Mode monster, the monster with the lower ATK is destroyed and its controller loses Life Points equal to the difference. **When Attack Mode monsters with equal ATK battle, both are destroyed. **If an Attack Mode monster attacks a Defense Mode monster and its ATK is higher than the defending monster's DEF, the defending monster is destroyed and no Life Points are lost. **If an Attack Mode monster attacks a Defense Mode monster and its ATK is lower than the defending monster's DEF, neither monster is destroyed and the controller of the attacking monster loses Life Points equal to the difference in the ATK and DEF. *If a player does not have a monster to defend from their opponent's monsters attack, the monster's ATK is deducted from the defenseless player's Life Points. *Destroyed cards go to the Graveyard. *The turn player can activate Spell Cards from their hand. *Spell Cards cannot battle, but can be used to affect other cards or the players. *Spell Cards can be played face-down on the field until they are ready to be used. *Spell Cards are sent to the Graveyard after they have been used. *Some monsters have effects which alter gameplay. Standard The Standard rules contained the basic rules, with some additional ones. *More types of cards were added, including Equip, Trap, Illusion and Virus. Several hybrids, such as Trap Spell, also exist. *Trap Cards can be activated during either players' turn in response to certain actions. Only one Trap Card can be used per turn. *Virus Cards are used to destroy cards in the opponent's Deck using a virus. **Monsters were divided into Monster and Magic-User Cards. **Monsters and Magic-Users have Elements, each with strengths and weaknesses. **The Elements of Magic-Users are Black Magic, White Magic, Demon Magic and Illusion Magic. Black Magic is strong against White Magic, White Magic is strong against Demon Magic, Demon Magic is strong against Illusion Magic, **Illusion Magic is strong against Black Magic. **The monsters' Elements include Earth, Lightning, Water, Fire and Wood. Lightning is strong against Water. *Monsters can be fused together using the card "Polymerization"."Polymerization" and the fused monsters are still in play after a Fusion. Unlike the OCG and TCG, monsters are not taken from the Extra Deck. *Ritual Spell Cards can be used to Ritual Summon a monster by sacrificing monsters that meet a certain criteria. Category:Games